Demonstrate the tumor-antigen reactivity of human and murine cytotoxic T-cell lines. Test in vivo the immunoprophylactic and immunotherapeutic value of murine cytotoxic T-cells maintained in continuous proliferative culture. Characterize and purify the growth factor which allows for the long-term culture of cytotoxic lymphocytes.